The Nico Chronicles Story One: The Lotus Casino
by The Real Nico di Angelo
Summary: This story is about me in the lotus casino. Al be playing in a poker match to win one million dollars! Parting with cute girls and having fun!
1. I Woke Up in a Casino

Hello my name is Nico di Angelo, the son of Hades. You have probably have heard of me from my cousins' books. You know, like the "Percy Jackson and the Olympians" or like "The Heroes of Olympus". They are all about my cousins, Percy and Jason. They are also written by Rick Riordan. Not this series. This series is about me and written by me.

It all began when me and my sister, Bianca woke up in a casino room. We decided to leave the room. When we did leave the room I saw the front of the room's door and it said "Lotus Casino". I thought it was a cleaver name.

We went down stairs to the lobby. It was huge! There were slot machines, poker and an indoor rollercoaster! It was heaven! We spited up and started playing games.

What went in my mind while playing the slots is that we are under age? Most people also looked under aged. They also dressed like they are from the renaissance. Only some dressed like me.

I walked around some more and found more cool stuff like black jack, ferries wheels, and bingo. I thought bingo was wired for a casino.

I was also thinking that a casino should serve alcohol. Not that I would drink alcohol. The food was great. They had cookies, cakes, and cup cakes. They had drinks like Coca-Cola and black coffee.

_I walked around some more and found a sign that said "Poker Match Tonight Grand Prize One Million Dollars!" I signed up, I know I'm going to win._


	2. I Play Poker

The room were the poker match was, were surprisingly empty. The only people there were the dealer and the other five contestants. Their names were Tyler, Andromeda, Philip, George, and Michael. Everyone looked about sixteen, except Tyler and Andromeda, which look my age.

Before I tell you about the how the game went, let me tell you how to play. This type of poker is called Texas Hold'em and it is a deceptively simple game to learn but it's a hard game to master. Each player is dealt two personal cards and then five community cards are turned up on the board. You make the best five card hand using any combination of the seven cards.

The first round was good for me. I got ace of spades and two of hearts. Then the first three cards came down, they were all aces. I betted sixty thousand dollars. The others also betted. The fourth card was a two of demands. I have betted another sixty thousand dollars. All but Tyler and Andromeda betted. The fifth card was also a two. This time, I betted five thousand dollars so they can stay in the game and it worked.

Most of the game was like that, until Tyler and Andromeda started getting series after round twenty-three. In round thirty-two, George got out. In round thirty-nine, Michael got out. Then Philip went down at round forty- three. It wasn't until round fifty-five when it got hard for me. The cards I got were terrible. They were two of hearts and a four of spades. The first three cards were kings. The fourth card was a five of demands. The final card was a two of spades. Andromeda won that round. Tyler got out and I am down too my last one hundred thousand.

Then came the fifty eighth round. I got two kings as my cards. Then the first three cards came out. They were 2 kings and an ace. Me and Andromeda looked at each other and said,

"All in!"

The second card was an ace and the final card was a two. We both laid out our cards; I made four kings, ace high. Then Andromeda pulled out her cards. As soon as a seen the cards, I fell too my knees. She had 4 aces king high, she won the million dollars.

When the celebration was over, Andromeda hugged me and said,

"Good game."

Then I said,

"Good game to you too."

I left the room and found a slot machine and started playing it.


	3. I Play Some Slots

After the game I was kind of sad about losing so I walked around the casino. I eventually found a slot machine. I sat down and looked for a place to put the coin but there wasn't a place to put the coin. It was free! I pulled the leaver and got a seven, a cheery, and a seven. I only got a few coins. I kept playing.

I got up and walked around some more. I found a wired looking slot machine. It had a little green guy and a guy wearing a fishbowl around his head and it was shooting the green guy on top of the machine. I pulled the leaver and I got the green guy, a gun, and the fishbowl wearing guy. I got three coins. I played again and again and again. I eventually got a heavy bag of coins. I decided to play to play one last round. I pulled the leaver one last lime. It spun and first stopped at a green guy. It then stopped at the green guy again. My heart was racing when final one stopped, and it was another green guy! I was so happy. But no money came out. I was fairies.

Then a guy in a black suit came with a crane lift and took slot machine away and replaced it with a pinball machine with a these colors. Then the guy said,

"New era kid."

Then I asked,

"What new era?"

Then he said

"Never mind"

I walk around some more and found Bianca. She said,

"Where have you been?"

Then I said,

"I was playing on the slot machine."

"Never mind"

"You have been gone for three days you know."

See said.

"That explains why I was so tired."

I said.

I went back to the room and went to bed.


	4. I Wonder Around

The next morning I got up and went down into the lobby. I walked around to look for casino games, but there wasn't any. All I found was pinball machines. I had no choice but play the game.

I did eventually get bored and I wondered off. This time I stopped at a bar, but this bar is a milk shake bar. I did though that was wired. When I walked in the bar I saw the bar tender.

"What flavor milk shake do you want?"

Said the bar tender.

"Chocolate please"

I said.

He gave me the milk shake.

"Thank you"

I said

"You're welcome"

Said the bar tender.

I wondered around some more and found some weird looking people. They all had long shaggy hair and colorful clothing.

I had a long day trying to figure out what's going on, so I thought it would be best to go to bed. Before I went to sleep, Bianca walked in and asked me about my day. I said something about it being ok until you woke me up. Then she said

"Good Night"

She said it with a sarcastic attitude.

The next morning I got up and went down into the lobby. I looked around and nothing changed. So I started playing pinball machines I did that every day for the next two weeks. Some things began to change. For example, the pinball machine with the wired looking colors was replaced with a pinball machine that said "Smokey and the Bandit."

I decided to go back to the room. When I got back to the room there was a sign on the door that said, "You're Invited to a Disco Party." When I got the post the first thing that went through my mind was, what was a disco party?


	5. I Sneek into a Party

As soon as I walked in to the room, I was excited. There was an indoor pool, a big shiny ball hanging over my head, and a floor that was flashing lights. It was great until Bianca saw me.

"What are you doing here?"

She said in an angry voice.

"Why can't I be here?"

I said.

"You haven't read the entire imputation. It says, you must be twelve years old to be in this party. You are ten."

She said with a stern voice.

"Okay"

I said sadly.

I walked up the room and walked around for about ten minutes thinking on how I am going to inter the party without being caught. I then figured it out. I will sneak through the air vents and drop gradually down to the party.

So I climbed up into the vents and started crawling. I got to the end and dropped about five feet to the next level. This level started from the left and ended on the right. I dropped about five feet again. This time however it starts on the right and ends on the left. The cycle continued for about forty more levels. Then the final level came. This time the vent broke and I fell about fifteen feet face first into the floor.

Then two girls sowed up and said,

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay"

I said.

So I got up and went straight to the pool. Then I saw Bianca. So I walked to the milkshake bar. Then the same two girls who saw me and said

"Would you like to go to the pool with us?"

"I would like to."

I said.

Forgetting that my sister was, I hoped that she wasn't there. When we got there, I didn't see her so I was safe for now.

"Would you like to jump in?"

One of the girls said.

"I can't"

I said.

"Why not"

The other girl said.

"I'm not wearing any swim gear."

I said.

"Just jump in."

They both said with a calm voice.

So I jumped in and they followed.

"What's your name?"

One of the girls asked.

"My name is Nico, what's your name?"

I said.

"My name is Macy."

Macy says.

"And my name is Maddie."

Maddie says.

So for about a couple of hours all we did was talk. When I realized that the time flew by, I Immediately had to leave

"Good bye"

I said

"Good bye"

The girls say.

So I hired off, but it was too late. Bianca Caught me red handed.

"Where were you?"

She said with an angry voice.

"Down at the party"

I said sadly.

"You're grounded for one week."

She said

"Okay"

I said trying to hold in the tears.

So I went to bed crying.


	6. I Conquer Boredom

After being grounded by my own sister, I learned some new stuff about the room. I learned that it had a fifteen inch television with three channels. It had a radio that can pick up stations from Los Angeles. It even had a hot tub in the bathroom. While Bianca was playing pinball, I was in the hot tub watching this new show called "The Price is Right."

I was carries about the television. It was in color. I looked around for the company who made it. Then I found a note on top of the television. It says, "Our casino guaranties to replace all entertainment every week." I thought it was a waste of money. Then again the casino must be making a lot of money. More people are coming in than coming out. The reason is probably the color television.

Any ways as soon as I got out of the hot tub, I immediately got working on a schedule. I figured that Bianca would be back right when I'm tired. So every day I get up and watch television right after Bianca leaves to play pinball. After that I would explore in the air vents for hours. Finally I would finish the day of in the hot tub. I did this every day for a week. So it was a great week. Before I knew it the week ended and the next thing I hear out of Bianca's mouth is

"You may go."

As soon as she said that I ran down the stairs.


	7. I Play Some New Games

Bianca wanted to keep an eye on me so she and I walked around. The first thing that got my attention was a game called "PackMan." It looked like a cool game so I played. There was this wired stick that came out of the machine. I pressed the start button and started playing. The game was easy to understand (unlike the made up story about me and technology). The point of the game was to eat all the dots without being eaten by the colorful ghosts. You can eat the ghost by eating the big dots.

I gave up and walked around with Bianca. Bianca was getting paranoid about how they were replacing the games. She kept me away from all the games that involve guns and killing people. So I stuck with PackMan. I found some other games like "Dig Dug." Another one was called "Galaxy" and "Asteroids", but Bianca wouldn't let me play Galaxy because it had too much "valence." I threw a huge fit about not letting "the good games." So she ended up sending me to the room.

The next day I promise Bianca not to throw a fit. I decided not to play any games. I notice some racing games Bianca thought it was degrading to women with the picture of the girl on the back of the seat. I walked near some "Sims" game and a weirdo was telling this girl about big hairy spiders. Bianca kept me away from them. As to came to an end, me and Bianca decided to go to bed.


	8. Bianca is More Paranoid Then Ever

As the week went by me and Bianca were board out of our heads because Bianca wouldn't let me play the good games. So all I can play is pinball. Bianca was still paranoid about the casino. She was blabbing on and on about the casino being too new too quick.

"Don't you think the casino is weird?"

She said.

"No, why do you ask?"

I said.

"It is just that everything is so new."

She said.

"Maybe there rich"

I said.

"No that can be it."

She said.

So me and Bianca walked around some more and found some new pinball machines. Me and Bianca played pinball for half the day until we saw a big screen. I was about to sit down until Bianca saw something that said "PG-13." Bianca looked it up on a poster that says what it all means. She came up to me and said

"No"

"Why not"

I said.

"You are too young."

She said.

"What do you mean I'm young?"

"You are ten, you must be thirteen."

She said.

This wasn't the first time this happened. Two weeks ago I snuck of to a party and got into series trouble with Bianca. So this time I didn't sneak off.

Bianca walked me up to the room and stayed there with me.

"Why aren't you watching the movie?"

I asked.

"I am twelve, not thirteen."

She said.

So we spent the rest of the day in the room talking about stuff. Me and Bianca eventually got tired and went to bed.


	9. We Leave the Casino

The next morning me and Bianca got up and went down to the casino. We spent the day playing pinball and talk about the casino being wired. Eventually me and Bianca got into an argument about which game is better (which was really dumb). I walked away and wondered around the casino. I played games that Bianca wouldn't let me play. I also snuck into "PG-13" movies (which wasn't that good of a movie). Eventually Bianca caught me playing a violent game.

"What are you doing?"

She said angrily.

"Playing a game, do you have a problem with that?"

I said.

"Yes I do."

She said.

"Why don't you want me playing violent games? You let me gamble."

I said.

"You were gambling!"

She said

"You didn't say anything."

I said

"I thought you knew better."

She said sadly.

"Come on let's walk and talk."

She said.

So we walked around and played pinball for half the day. We left the game and walked around. We have gotten into a conversation about the casino. We have both been puzzled about being under aged. We have been thinking about that since day one. So we decided to continue to walk. We both agreed it would be unhealthy to think about. So we talked about other things. We got tired of walking and we decided to sit and talk. As the rest of the day went by we both got tired and decided to go up to the room. Then a woman in a suit came up to us and said

"It's time to go."


	10. Disclaimer Apology

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Percy Jackson and the Olympians" or "The Heroes of Olympus." Rick Riordan dose, Instead I, Nico di Angelo owns my own series.

**Apology: **I am sorry for the chapters being so sort. It's just that I have little memoryabout the casino. I promise the next story will be longer. Thank you for all the reviews.


End file.
